Smooth as glass
by talking cockerel
Summary: The Kurans and Ichijous go back a long way. When Ichijou turns pays his grandson an unexpected visit, Kaname's presence marrs his glass smooth composure.


A/N : Insight on the political games of vampire nobility.

Moments into the courtyard of Cross Academy night class, and already I catch the mingling scents of each noble vampire proclaiming their purity and lineage like a banner.

The door opens with the toll of a death knell when I shove it mentally. I always aim to intimidate and impress.

Grandson Takuma Ichijou is flustered by my appearance, as are several others. Tension is rank in the air, and I am pleased to have caused quite a turmoil. After all, my position and in the council speaks for itself.

The interior is well furnished; sofas with embroidered covers, downy carpets – though none dare lounge so nonchalantly in my presence.

Ah…now there is one who is my superior, in all aspects but age. His reputation precedes his scent, one that I know very well…indeed, one I have sought after for years.

Lord Kaname Kuran, the feared and revered prince.

He is as tall as I, straight and strong as a young tree, brimming with confidence and power. The blood in his veins is alive with a song of its own, coursing with adrenaline and vitality.

Despite my age and experience, I fight to maintain impassivity as my heartbeat is compelled to a rapid drumming. Rarely has such perfection existed, the sole heir of ancient bloodlines pure and undiluted.

"We are honoured by your presence, Asato Ichijou."

His impeccable hospitality is expected of someone with his upbringing. Despite our frequent disputes, his countenance is flawless and shows no hostility. A fool would think him docile and unassuming, but Kuran does not care to showcase his full majesty, unlike some flamboyant imbeciles.

Oh, that he would join me and us, making a formidable ally in the council. We of nobility walk a tightrope along a sharpened steel wire tied above a burning chasm, and Kaname does so with the weight of royalty. Would that he had accepted my offer of guardianship – but no, he has no need of it. This class has stretched itself into a silken safety rope beneath the wire, to catch him when – if – he falls.

They make it clear where they stand; watchful wolves positioned around their master, poised to attack at the slightest provocation. I recognize the Kain eldest; the third child of Aido; the Shiki heir; also the daughter of Souen, another worthy conquest.

"The honour is mine, Kaname Kuran…I hope to share in your blood as well…" I give him my greeting, and the words slide unbidden from my lips – it is a slip of my tongue that should never have happened.

A collective tide of fury, an angered cry, and someone pushes me away – the Aido boy.

"It is the greatest of crimes to drink from a pureblood!" he declares. His impulsiveness is insulting, for I am above him in lineage, age and station. The fool risks his family honour without a second thought!

"You forget your place."

These simple words and a slap, in full view of his class and I, must be hard for one of Aido's obdurate line; and yet there is no resentment, only regret at having displeased Kuran. He steps back and begs forgiveness.

Interesting.

The whole class gathers behind him in an unruly pack, the powers barely held in check because I have insulted the pureblood.

The vampires make little effort to conceal their aggression. Sacred fire dances in Kain's eyes, as does the icy menace in Aido's anger. Much as I sneer at these cubs and pups baring their infantile fangs, unsheathing their claws, the message to me is very clear – you are not welcome.

_Behave yourselves. _A casual admonition, and they withdraw immediately.

So.

Rarely have I seen obedience offered so willingly, even to purebloods. These juvenile nobles, would they grovel on their bellies at Kuran's whim? I believe they would – ! How much higher the stakes would be! If I could only get Kuran, the rest of these dogs would belong to me as well.

Kuran knows full well that I read each and every nuance in the emotions and thoughts that riddle the air. They belong to him.

All at once, he brings his power to bear down upon me. Those steely eyes, brown and gold flecked, have brought so many to their knees, and demand the same of me. I submit willingly to this – this near-immortal, gild in power and royalty – it is more than just by vampire etiquette that I fall to my knees and bow my head in obeisance.

"My lord." So I call him, and so he is. There is neither shame nor regret at my subservience; I am honoured to be able to offer myself to one such as him.

He accepts my tribute of submission; before I lower my eyes, those lips smirk knowingly; he taunts me openly, with the blood that surges with an ocean's infinite riches. I fight not to let my lips linger nor my fangs show when I touch my lips to his fingers in reverence.

I dare to look up when he lifts his hand, and I see his eyes gleam with satisfaction, arrogance, and – dare I say it? – anticipation.

Such – salaciousness – as I have never felt burns in me! Physical and sexual desire, the need to dominate, to control – My lord, send these unblooded whelps away and let us pit ourselves against one another, might for might! Perish our feud, once and for all – !

But always, always those scarlet orbs laugh at me – few are they who would think to hold their candle to Kuran's inferno. But I, Asato Ichijou, desire to be neither friend nor foe. Our kinship is merely a façade for the commoners, but make an enemy out of him and our council will fall.

No, I will be lord and master of him, command him as completely as he commands the students, and then –

_And then what?_

END

Hm. Forgive me for the slightly old English, as Asato Ichijo is said to be, what, over three centuries old?

I'm thinking of writing a drama fic involving Kaname, Shizuka, Rido, Ichijo and other nobles sparring with each other. Any ideas to share?

Thank you, I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!


End file.
